stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sage
Sage was a Gerudo king whose soul was trapped in a coconut. He is eventually discovered by Link in who gives him the name Coconut and assists in three acts of heroism freeing his soul, making him a human again. History Background Sage was a good Gerudo king with noble intentions, which made the Gerudo women ashamed and they cursed Sage's soul into a coconut. They told Sage that he had to assist in three acts of heroism to break free; since he was a coconut, they thought he wouldn't be able to, but they didn't realize he could still talk. It is possible that Sage was the sage whom Link encountered in Hyrule who told him about the oncoming threat of Nox Decious. Season Three Alone No Longer As Link endlessly searches the woods for a way out, he finds Coconut lying in the clearing. At first, it is unknown whether or not Coconut can actually talk or if his speech is merely a figment of Link's imagination. But soon enough, the two become close friends. When Ash finds Link and he wakes up, Coconut follows him to Mario's house. Speak No Evil Fearing that the Darkness is now aware of his resistance, Coconut decides to literally play dumb to avoid anyone realizing he is more then a mere coconut. Link takes him to the battlefield, where they join with Steven Bauer to form an unlikely trio and being their quest for the Artifact. To warn Link of Steven's treachery, Coconut discretely informs him that he can still talk and that Steven is a traitor. Link slays Bauer and the two go search for the Artifact on their own. As a Matter of Artifact Link and Coconut eventually find the Bridge and when Link removes the Artifact from under it the forest changes. The Movie The Spell In "Act II Part 1," Coconut uses the spell to put the Artifact into Link. After Shadow Mario wounds Link, he gives Mario Coconut before he dies. "Holy crap, it talks." In "Act II Part 2," Mario puts Coconut on the kitchen table and leaves. Later on, Wario is hungry, so he looks in Mario's fridge but doesn't find anything good. Then he spots Coconut on the table and decides to make him into a Pina Colada when Coconut stops him. Coconut explains that he was once a man, but his soul was put into a coconut. He asks if Wario can help him and he says that the only way to get him out of the cocount is by defeating the Darkness. So Wario agrees to help him as it was his mission. "If Merlin does the spell right." In "Act II Part 4," Wario is sitting on Mario's roof with Coconut. Coconut explains that the next step to turn him back into the human is to bring the Truth Stone to Merlin. He explains that by using the power of the Truth Stone, Merlin will be able to preform a spell. The spell will help someone else, but it indirectly helps Coconut. "My Name is Sage." Wario has returned the Truth Stone to Merlin. Coconut tells him to place him on the ground and Wario does so and he manages to turn back into a human. Sage thanks Wario for this, but Wario, not recognizing him, asks who he is. He says that his name is Sage, a Gerudo king like Ganondorf. He explains to Wario about how he became a coconut and then says that he must leave, but that it was an honor to have met him. Later on, when Waluigi meets with Merlin, Merlin mentions Sage by stating that he got help from a coconut friend of his. Personality Sage is quite wise and he helped Link in the forest; as well, Sage helped Link find the Artifact in the forest. Abilities So far, Sage has no abilities whatsoever. Trivia *Coconut's voice was provided by Rich Alvarez, but he still provided the voice when Coconut turned human, thus showing obvious signs of lipsyncing. Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Males Category:Heroes